Asedio y cebollas
by dgraher
Summary: Stannis Baratheon está bajo asedio por las fuerzas del Dominio en Bastión de Tormentas. Una historia cargada de asedio y muchas cebollas. Este fic participa del Reto #34 "Comienzos Célebres" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


Fic dedicado a Soly. La historia y los personajes, salvo algunos inventados, pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Este fic participa del Reto #34 "Comienzos Célebres" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. El comienzo "La tormenta se avecina y el aire está electrizado, tan húmedo y bochornoso como sólo puede estarlo en noche de Bastión de Tormentas" pertenece a _El último unicornio_ de C. C. HUMPHREYS.

* * *

><p><strong>ASEDIO Y CEBOLLAS<strong>

La tormenta se avecina y el aire está electrizado, tan húmedo y bochornoso como sólo puede estarlo en noche de Bastión de Tormentas. El cielo se tornó negro y el viento comenzó a soplar. El estandarte de los Baratheon, un venado coronado de sable sobre campo de oro, se movía de forma violenta en lo alto del gran torreón de Bastión de Tormentas, una fortaleza que se remontaba a los tiempos de Durran Pesardedioses. Un rayo partió el cielo en dos, iluminando lo que quedaba de la cena desparramada por el suelo: unas uñas, un pico y unas plumas blancas.

Hacía ya varios meses que la despensa de Bastión se había vaciado al completo. Ya no quedaba carne fresca, ni tocino, ni huevos, ni verduras, ni cerveza, ni agua potable. Tanto es así que comenzaron a cazar las palomas y gaviotas que se posaran por la fortaleza y a beber el agua de las lluvias. Los hombres se estaban convirtiendo en esqueletos andantes, sus fuerzas menguaban pero no podían rendirse.

Bastión de Tormentas estaba bajo asedio por las fuerzas de Lord Mace Tyrell y las otras casas del Dominio. De eso fue hacía ya seis meses. Con la rebelión, Lord Robert Baratheon se había llevado a la mayor parte de las fuerzas de las Tierras de Tormentas con él. Bajo el mando de Bastión de Tormentas dejó a su hermano menor, Stannis, con una pequeña guarnición para su defensa. Robert había perdido la Batalla de Vado Ceniza, por lo que las tropas rebeldes se vieron forzadas a alejarse del asentamiento de los Baratheon. Esto fue aprovechado ingeniosamente por Lord Tyrell y sus hombres, los cuales avanzaron directamente hacia Bastión de Tormentas y comenzó así el tan largo asedio.

Al principio no fue tan duro, pues los almacenes estaban llenos de comida para cuatro meses completos. Una vez que estos se agotaron comenzaron los problemas. No podían ir a pescar porque Lord Paxter Redwyne había tomado la flota del Rejo, cerrando así la Bahía de los Naufragios, impidiendo todo comercio y abastecimiento con Bastión.

Una vez vacíos los almacenes, las tropas se vieron obligadas a comer a todos los gatos y perros que podían encontrar en la ciudad, pasando posteriormente a los caballos. Cuando estos desaparecieron, las siguientes fueron las palomas y las gaviotas.

–Mi señor –comenzó a decir Lord Bryen Caron, un hombre esquelético de unos cuarenta años y piel dura y morena– hace dos días que ya no vemos palomas o gaviotas. Tenemos una docena de cuervos y tras los muros hay varios nidos de ratas…

–Ratas… –respondió Ser Stannis Baratheon– eso nos ayudará a resistir durante un tiempo más. Dad órdenes para que comience la caza, Lord.

Stannis era un hombre alto, de ojos azules y con entradas que indicaban una futura calva y una espesa barba le cubría media cara. La falta de alimentos le estaba haciendo adelgazar aún más de lo que ya era, pareciendo más una calavera que a un hombre vivo. Era también de carácter duro e inalterable, y el hambre le enfatizó estas características más aún. Pese a que en su interior se moría por darle un bocado a un trozo de bacon, tenía que ser fuerte por sus hombres y por el honor de la Casa Baratheon. Tenía que ser fuerte para conservar Bastión de Tormentas y ayudar a su hermano mayor con la rebelión. "Nuestra es la Furia" decía el lema de su Casa, y así debía ser.

Y así la guarnición, con Stannis a la cabeza, comenzó a cazar ratas y a matar los cuervos mensajeros, conservando la carne con sal y repartiendo una pieza pequeña una vez al día. Gracias a esta austeridad impuesta por el Dominio pudieron sobrevivir dos meses más, pero ya no quedaban cuervos ni ratas. Y empezaron a aparecer los primeros muertos.

–Mi Señor –dijo el Maestre Creesen, un anciano de unos sesenta años, de piel quebradiza y delgada–, hemos encontrado dos muertos más. ¿Qué hacemos esta vez con ellos?

–Maestre… –Stannis andaba dubitativo, por una parte no quería pero por otra sabía que si no lo hacían morirían irremediablemente– ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

–¿Cómo con los otros, mi señor? –preguntó Creesen.

–Como con los otros, Creesen –respondió fría y duramente Stannis.

Aquella noche, mientras las tropas enemigas hacían banquetes y fiestas, como todos los días, con derroches de bebidas y comida frente a las murallas, Stannis y sus hombres pudieron comer una vez más algo de carne. Todos sabían de dónde procedía, a todos les daba asco comerla pero todos sabían también que en caso de negarse serían los siguientes en caer.

Pero una noche, Ser Gawen Wylde, el maestro de armas de la fortaleza, y otros tres caballeros más salieron del improvisado campamento en el comedor directos hacia la puerta principal con el ánimo de abrirlas y rendir definitivamente el castillo. Pero no todos estaban dormidos. Ser Brus Buckler de Puertabronce y Ser Jasper Trant estaban de guardia y cuando los vieron el primero dio la alarma. Los rebeldes fueron interceptados, capturados y llevados frente al propio Stannis.

–Mi señor –comenzó a decir Ser Brus– estos caballeros intentaban salir con la intención de abrir las puertas y rendir la fortaleza.

La cara de Stannis era fría como la misma piedra de Bastión, estaba furioso y, sobre todo, agotado y hambriento, pero aún así mantuvo la calma:

–Caballeros, esto se considera traición.

–¿Traición, mi señor? Estamos prisioneros, muertos de hambre, obligados a comernos a nuestros propios muertos, ¿y vos habla de traiciones? –dijo descaradamente Ser Gawen lleno de furia e indignación.

–No te ha dado la palabra, traidor –dijo Ser Jasper propinándole una bofetada.

–Quieto, Ser Jasper, él ha hablado y ahora hablaré yo. Ser Gawen y estos tres caballeros más, sois culpables de alta traición y vuestra pena será ser lanzados fuera de las murallas con una catapulta inmediatamente.

–Mi señor, ¿puedo hablar con vos en privado? –intervino el Maestre.

Stannis se levantó y acudió a la llamada del Maestre.

–Espero que tengas un buen motivo para ello, Creesen –dijo el Ciervo de oro.

–Estamos en los límites, mi señor. No tenemos apenas carne ni otro alimento para mantenernos con vida. Enviarlos a morir en las catapultas sería un gran desperdicio de comida. Le sugiero que sean llevados a las mazmorras y yo mismo me encargaré de ellos personalmente, mi señor.

Stannis estuvo pensando y recapacitando acerca de estas palabras. Otra vez comer carne humana le provocaba náuseas, pero era cierto. No tenían reservas suficientes y eso quería decir una fortaleza de muertos.

–Que así sea, maestre –sentenció Stannis y se fue.

–Ser Gawen, he cambiado de opinión. Caballeros, llevadlos a las mazmorras.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los habitantes de Bastión de Tormentas supieron la noticia de la misteriosa muerte de Ser Gawen y sus secuaces, pero nadie dijo nada más sobre el tema, pues pudieron comer carne fresca durante un par de semanas más.

A los meses una vez más se quedaron sin carne, sin comida. Una noche oscura, sin lunas ni estrellas, tras una semana sin nada que llevarse a la boca, un caballero despertó a Stannis.

–Mi señor, un hombre pregunta por vos. Quiere verle en persona.

Stannis, somnoliento, salió del comedor. "¿Quién podría ser a estas horas y para qué? ¿Otra traición?".

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó este.

–En el embarcadero, mi señor.

Y Stannis bajó hasta el embarcadero. Tras unas fuertes rejas de hierro había un barco con las velas negras. Un farolillo alumbraba la cara de quien preguntaba por él. Un hombre menudo, de pelo y ojos castaños con una barba negra y vestido de negro lo sujetaba.

–Mi señor –comenzó a decir este pero fue interrumpido por Stannis.

–Davos Seaworth, el contrabandista más famoso de los Siete Reinos. ¿Te mandan a que nos rindamos?

–No, mi señor. Vengo a ayudaros. Estando en Rocadragón me enteré del asedio y ya que fuiste generoso conmigo vine con mi barco a ayudaros y traeros comidas –y levantó un dedo para señalar unas cestas que estaban a bordo–. Aunque solo he podido traer pescado en salazón y cebollas sobre todo.

–¿Ayudarme? –preguntó incrédulo Stannis–. Como sea una estratagema para abrir el castillo…

–Lo se, mi señor. Por los Siete que digo la verdad.

"Los Siete. ¿Habrán sido ellos los que me han traído el alimento?", pensó Stannis por un momento.

–Bien, guardias, abrid las rejas y registrad el barco –ordenó el Ser.

–Vengo solo, mi señor.

Cuatro caballeros abrieron las rejas y subieron al barco, que era pequeño. Registraron todo y no encontraron nada, ni ningún arma. Subieron las cestas y volvieron a cerrar las rejas.

–Ahí tenéis provisión para dos semanas. Volveré tras ese tiempo con más cargamento, mi señor –y Davos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a sacar el barco de allí.

–Pero, ¿cómo has podido entrar sin que te vieran? –preguntó Stannis.

–Un contrabandista tiene sus propias armas para no ser detectado, mi señor, y más aún con velas negras en una noche tan oscura como esta.

Y se alejó. Efectivamente, cada dos semanas iba Davos a traer más cebollas y poco pescado a los hambrientos hombres. Así pudieron sobrevivir hasta que una mañana se despertaron al amanecer debido a un gran revuelo tras las murallas. Stannis y sus hombres se subieron a las almenas y vieron cómo el ejército de Lord Tyrell desmontaba el campamento y se daban en retirada, pues a lo lejos ondeaba el estandarte de los Stark y los Baratheon con Lord Eddar Stark a la cabeza de un gran ejército. El asedio había llegado por fin a su final. "Gracias a los Siete".


End file.
